blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag-a-Long Coyote Jr.
|age = 45 |gender = Male |species = Coyote |birth = October 24th |blood_type = A |height = 5'7" |weight = 176 lbs. |skin_color = Peach |fur_color = Charcoal gray |eye_color = Dark green |family = Coyote Family |children = *Lucky *Xiao Feng |affiliation = Red Scorpion |occupation = *Outlaw *Gang leader |alignment = Chaotic Evil }}Drag-a-Long Coyote, Jr., better known simply as Drag-a-Long, is Droop-a-Long's oldest brother. A notorious outlaw known for wreaking havoc across the state of Texas and beyond, he leads a dangerous gang of outlaws known as Red Scorpion, having taken the place of its original leader, Spike Barnes. He is one of the key antagonists in Blazin' Trails. Personality Manipulative, controlling, and abusive, Drag-a-Long's very name strikes fear into even the hardiest of outlaws. He often kills the lawmen that come after him, which is what make some shy away from hunting him down. Drag-a-Long enjoys causing mayhem and killing people mostly out of the pleasure of seeing the people's terrified faces, and sometimes goes on robbing sprees at random just to get a kick out of it. His outlaw moniker is "Savage" due to the sheer brutality of his killings, especially when he gets "in the zone". He enjoys being dominant, especially with women, and won't hesitate to kill anybody who try to overstep their authority or talk back to him. He's also said to be credited with the term "bed and kill", due to his occasional tendency to kill a woman he's spent the night with after he's done with her. His arrogance and temper are his major flaws, and on at least two occasions were responsible for landing him in jail. History Early Life Drag-a-Long was born in Shadybrook to Drag-a-Long Coyote, Sr. and Selena Coyote. He was named after his father, although it was apparent at a young age that he would be nothing like his father. Over the course of ten years, his other siblings were born: Hop-a-Long, Droop-a-Long, Sing-a-Long and Betty. As the oldest of five children, Drag-a-Long was expected to carry on his father's shop, but the elder son had a different agenda in mind--he craved adventure and excitement, and found none of that in running a store. When he was eight years old, an outlaw by the name of Fang rode into town and shot and killed three people during a bank robbery; the sheriff, despite his best efforts, was unable to stop the criminal. Fascinated, Drag-a-Long started learning how to use guns, as well as building up a knowledge of weapons and how to effectively kill people. As a child, he was a troublemaker, but in his teenage years, he was very rebellious, breaking into stores and vandalizing things. He and his group caused so much trouble that his father disowned him and kicked him out of the family, followed by the town banning him from ever returning. Before leaving Shadybrook for good, he told his little brother, Droop-a-Long, that one day they would meet again, but it wouldn't be pretty. Taking Over Red Scorpion The Phantom Killer His womanizing tendencies brought him into the company of Serena Falconeri, another famed outlaw who happened to be in town that evening. The two's meeting got off to an ugly start, and it even resulted in a fight that almost had Drag-a-Long kill her right then and there. Despite feeling both humiliated and angered that he'd been beaten up by a rabbit, and both of them vowing to kill each other one day, they were also simultaneously attracted to each other; for Drag-a-Long, she was one of the few women he'd met who matched his intelligence. Serena at first wanted nothing to do with him other than to receive information about the gang that was responsible for killing her husband and son, but that changed when a heated moment between the two resulted in them spending the night together. From then on, the two had a rather wild and passionate romance, but it ended when Serena became pregnant. When she had her son later that spring, she realized that neither of them could take care of the boy, as both of their paths would kill him. She left the boy in an orphanage, and later disappeared; two years later, Drag-a-Long came upon the young boy during another one of his sprees through town and discovered that he was his son. Drag-a-Long took the boy in, but his anger at losing the one woman he truly did love due to his son is what caused him to start abusing the boy. Trivia *Drag-a-Long's first appearance was in Powerful Friendship, Iron Bond as the main antagonist. Although in that story he was killed by his brother after killing his father, he was later canonically immersed into the Blazin' Trails series as one of the main recurring antagonists, with him being killed by Droop-a-Long later on in the series. *Drag-a-Long is one of three characters who were created by iheartgod175's friend, Vulaan Kulaas (the other two are Serena Falconeri and her son, James Falconeri-Edwards). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Family Members Category:Siblings Category:Outlaws Category:Gang Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fathers Category:Vulaan Kulaas' Characters